


I'll love you no matter what

by honeynutyurios (orphan_account)



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, Transgender!yoosung, seven is confused, yoosung is coming out to straight seven, yoosung is transgender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 12:23:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8667595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/honeynutyurios
Summary: Yoosung is a Transgender Boy  (female to male) he decides to come out to seven basically just a huge ball of fluff. Maybe I'll add a second part





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Punky Doodle](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8266429) by [Epher](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Epher/pseuds/Epher). 



> THIS HAS NOT BEEN EDITED and I kinda wrote it in like 30 minutes

"What?" Seven questioned as he stared at Yoosung as he awkwardly scratching at his jeans. 

Yoosung glanced up eyes filled with fear. 

He was shaking, he felt as if he was going to cry. 

"I-I'm Transgender." Yoosung shakily repeated, his long hair pulled up in a tight, tight ponytail. 

He didn't know how this was going to affect their relationship, considering that Seven was NOT bisexual, nor gay. 

He was full out straight. 

For fucks sake, he didn't even know if Seven was okay with transgenders or not.

Yoosung was tired. Tired of his hair, his voice, his clothes, his boobs, and his vagina.

Yoosung was gripping tightly on the rim of his shirt as Seven sat down. 

Thankfully he didn't go off on Yoosung but he still cried. 

"I-I'm sorry if it bothers you I'll- I'll just leave." Yoosung shook his head whipping his tears. 

Seven let out a sigh as he tried to register what was really happening. 

He didn't know, you couldn't blame him for not responding.

His head was spinning and he would've toppled over if he didn't sit down. 

Seven stood up, nearly falling he gripped onto Yoosungs shirt pulling the shorter male closer. 

He kissed Yoosung softly and his heart sped up, nothing seemed to change. 

He still felt the heart racing feeling. The love bursting into his chest. 

The warm feeling.

It was all still there. 

Just because of Yoosungs beliefs, it didn't change. 

Seven chose to follow his gut feeling as he hugged the crying male close to him.

Sevens mind was still spinning as he muttered out "I accept you".

Yoosung wiped his tears into Sevens shirt. 

Seven pulled away and lifted Yoosungs chin, still seeing the beautiful human being he had come to love. 

"Look at you." Seven whispered, other hand softly running over his chin in a calming manner. "A handsome boy like you is to beautiful to cry."

Yoosung smiled brightly as he pulled Seven down for a kiss again. 

They kissed once again as Yoosung knew that this was his true love. 

If someone could accept him for this, he knew they were a real person. 

A nice human being. 

Yoosung broke the kiss. Seven kissed his forehead as he whispered; "I still love you".

Yoosung had always seen hate towards the Transgender community. 

So to see love coming from seven made him want to cry again. 

Even though his eyes were still watery he felt another tear slip down his cheek. 

Seven laughed lightly as he stared at the boy. 

Yoosung gripped sevens hand as he let out a sigh. This was the thing that seemed to be missing. 

Acceptance.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I actually based this story off another read it, it's amazing  
> Link here: http://archiveofourown.org/works/8266429
> 
> Maybe I should post another chapter? If I should comment!


End file.
